Our results have shown that although the three-dimensional structure of single identifiable cells is not consistent from animal to animal, their electrophysiological properties are consistent. More cells of the same type, that had been analyzed previously, will be reconstructed to obtain a larger sample for statistical purposes. Furthermore, several different types of cells will also be reconstructed, so that functional differences in cell types can be correlated with specific structural differences. The flow of current under steady-state conditions in a cell is now calculable and work is beginning which will extend this analysis from the steady-state to active cases. Two-point recording in the same cell will be the electrophysiological basis for this work. Reconstruction in which both recording points are characterized will yield the necessary geometrical data. These reconstructions will have to be more accurate than those already produced, and a large number of them will be necessary for purposes of statistical analysis. The methodology and technology which has been developed, as illustrated by a film, will be useful to researchers in the neurobiological community interested in correlating structure with function. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Selverston, A.I., Russell, D.F., Miller, J.F. and King, D.G. The stomatogastric nervous system: Structure and function of a small neural network, Prog. in Neurobiology 6:1-75.